It Was a CreepeREMAKE
by anxi
Summary: Deep inside, who are they? Spawning endlessly in the dark, absorbing our feelings. They are us, made from billions of binaries, they're just simply a part of us. We are made of love, milk and love. Sadly, some of them are made of spoiled milk and too little dose of love. A remake and extension of "It Was a Creeper", my old short fanfic.
1. Episode 1: The End of Them All

**AN: A remake of it was a creeper.**

I was getting down together through the scarlet dawn of lights, across the light, filtered by rustling leaves of the wood. As ticks scrolled, we filled the frame- even though inhuman coldness was spread around us as got away with everything to show we are better, but we didn't feel the same, a dark fate of the souls lies beneath, deep in a rope-thin decision to be launched. My diamond blade unsheathed off, all with the enchantments lingering around the fear within.

As the moon rose from the crimson glory of the sky, they got their awakenings, from a deep slumber of hope, blazing rage was lit. from the bang of two swords, a sonic wave of wrath reached the end of the forest. While, in the deep bushes of the thick black nature, a spider thrust its legs against the hard wood and gravity force only to meet its demise by Andrey. A point of a sword, while it's simple to kill, deep there he saw that he's standing on the edge of the mirror, kill or be killed.

Each step takes us closer to the blank darkness. The crimtane grinding infiltrated the corrupt dungeon of sorrow and finally we found them. Enigmatical embodiments of the littlest fear shards, their stares sent blank yet meaningfully terrifying blight of pain right to their target. My pure diamond edge passed through one of their bodies, which was made of unlively terror. But in just one-tick timeframe, my smallest peripheral nerves felt a deep, unclearly fading and darkly corrupted feel seeping through the depth of my flesh, straight to the arteries- a bite on my neck.

As the panic struck my mind, my limbs gone uncontrollable and helplessly swinging around in attempts to take off the bite. A powerfully raging blow torn the very head of the evil, searing through the brain of pain, leaking nasty, rotting ooze.

It was Harry. His mighty big axe gleamed deeply under the starlight that passed through holes on the damp, deep blue brick ceiling. I could hear souls screaming silently inside the walls. In the hard moments, a warlike angry voice waved through the sounds of freaking evils. Andrew bellowed in fright as he gets his potion.

I fought calmly, even though I can feel ominous presences inside the eyes of the terrors. I unleashed my enchanted diamond sword, shining greatly below the creepily dim torchlight, mixing the fantasy of fears and forces. It cut through their limbs easily like a lumberjack cutting through the wood. But they came to us like endless, circling clouds of waves.

Andrew hissed as few skeletons were rattling, signified a vengeful battle. Their bones reflect the core of the dungeon itself, that was made of solely pure, lightless hatred. Their bones were crunched below Andrew's modded pickaxe, launching few of the shards of hate and definitely killed them. And as we got deeper, the fear thickened a lot. It wasn't pure air anymore. It was terrors infused into the deep, stuffy atmosphere of the dungeon.

Whoop! static garbles roared through the hall, followed by malevolently glowing purple particles. A devilish yet anorexic, 3-meters tall black dreaded creature appeared from the purple mist. It roared majestically, flanging sounds from its cold yet frightening mouth which shines a purple light from limbo. Its pitch black skin embodied the Void beneath us. It charged us quickly and trickily teleported when it was close to us. It suddenly popped in front of Harry, tackled him away. In the moments, the purple lights injected a dose of fears to him, right through the eyes.

"Help! Stop it!"

Harry yelled as black long arms strangled his neck. The terrifying scream roars from the Ender's mouth, shaking even the bravest might inside our heart. The Ender threw him to an alchemy table, destroyed things on it. His back throbbed in pain. His body covered in shards. The Ender watched joyfully, sucking all of his painful emotions dreadfully. It drained him of his waters of life, leaving a dry, cracked drought heart inside. From the deepest pains, a drop of water powered him with flowing rage. I stuttered in horror as his blood flowing around.

His bow retracted, launching a slimy poisonous arrow, but the monstrosity teleported and it goes straight...

To the heart.

It hit his cracked heart, shattering feelings inside him. He can't fight anymore, his spirit has gone. He felt empty as the Ender dragging him to his end.

His empty stare and lightless eyes reflected glints of despair, the feeling of being dragged to the end. The ender took him away, right to the undead crowd. The Ender ushered him to his blank demise.

He was drowned in the crowd, the only thing left was a shiny and bloody, soul-glorious diamond axe, which has saved many days. Its calm yet deep blue sparkled a sadness as it has lost its owner. I could see tears as if it had eyes.

 _"I'm sorry, Andrew.."_ I thought in sadness as Andrew fading away...

In the sadness, Harry was beating in rage. Each step brought in rage, Harry rampaged through the hall. "Take this, aaaaagh!" The ender flinched quickly, teleported and kicked him in the face. It was quite surprising that its skinny legs packed a powerful punch, or in this case powerful kick. As Harry flung through the dank air, a triumphant yet creepy screech was heard with intimidating face taunted Harry. Angered, He got up and swung his sword to the Ender.

Harry tensely gripped his sword when he was swinging. The Ender easily punched his arm carelessly, throwing his sword across the broken, brick stairs. Knowing that he can't defeat it, he ran downstairs with suicidal-sacrifice feeling. He sensed something, a root creeps through the dark to find something- the life, a love that can destroy glitched hate.

"Hold off the horde! I'll be back!"

"Be careful! You can kill yourself!"

I had a bad feeling for this. Out there, eyes replaced coins, creepily hanging on a twig. Eyes everywhere, in my heart- the feeling of being lost forever. How come that this guy leave me alone? But this was the way for me to survive. The Sacrifice.

Down there, the room was pretty wide. Books were shelved on a hanging platform. Skulls were everywhere- on the floor, on the stairs, and some hang on the wall, glowing dim lights. One of them was very charming, gleamed with bolts of blue beside a book. The light floated over the room, fending off creepy dim, necromantic green lights. A blurry granite pool of deep, mysterious water lied at the right side, reflected and mixed the lights. It resulted in impeding, faded celestial teals of a powerful force from space heights. The lights all came with a gigantic coffin, with runes engraved and absorbed teal lights, pulsating with vain. He could see someone inside who's gained a vainglorious energy, with all feelings of pride in the eye of the beholder.

"You'll die!" Harry ran, hugged and tackled the enderman. They both jumped into the pool of frigid cold, water of life. The ender screamed in agony as the water dissolved its body, purifying the heart from dry and rough hate, cleansing all dirt there. Its green, purified ender eyes were left to sink into the dense water.

Harry swam to the surface with all of his energies left inside, struggling to get out from the magically absorbing water. Slowly from the deep, a silhouette of an intimidating, protective yet aggressive presence lurked around. It became clearer over time.. As fears of unknowing something becomes fears of something worse..

A big, one-eyed laser shark, covered in stone-like scales came and rammed him deep into the water. Cutting the air supply, he was drowned. The Guardian extended its spikes, dealing an aqua-puncture to his end. He was downed deep, into his own life, to the bottomless life. He was eaten by his own spirit. The struggle for life, battle for survival has overpowered him at the end..

He said he'll be back,

But he has gone like that,

A blank stare through the depth of water as I stand so alone with frights, I know you'll never make it to the surface. Bubbles of life ascended to the surface, while my thought's getting deeper. Particles were playing between water and nothing.

Damn.

I saw the monsters, through the pain... But you weren't there.

I'm sorry.

Now, I'm the only one. All were cleared, including my friends. I felt my heart clashed with emotions, but the teal lights calm me down.. a little. Over time, the light's been getting brighter and stronger.. I felt something's gone wrong.. Then, in a shock, the coffin that was sitting nicely in the room shakes violently with power. Much to my shock, the coffin has a terrifying content, contrary to the calming light it emitted.

A gigantic creature busted out from the huge coffin. Its mighty, glorious roar combined with shiny bulbs on its body emitted teal light in vain. I strafed around, kept myself aware, and it was right. It jumped with ferocious power, slamming the ground, infusing energies into the floor with elegance. It caused a powerful shake to the earth, reminding me of its dominance. I rolled, dodging its attack and thrust my sword with force to its stomach, which bleeds thick bioluminescent fluid- each drop shines a high powered light, that made my eyes confused. My spiritful flame inside me just got dimmed- the creature's majesty is just too high that it reduced my confidence. but it just flung me away. I ignored the pain, if it really feels it. The pain was different- light yet intimidating sting pierced through my veins. The creature's greatness was just non-underestimatable.

In a low power, and hard situation, I took a bottle- the potion of strength flowed in my throat, seeping through muscles. And quickly I burst again and spinning with power, cutting one of its fingers. It smacked the ground, but I jumped in the harsh shockwave. I clenched my teeth in nervous try to land a hit. My heart was beating like crazy and I maneuvered a quick turn and slashed its leg, and it ducked down in pain. Without any stop, I ran in a fit of rage through its body and climbed it, forcefully fill my sword with rage and chop its back repeatedly in a beat of adrenaline, splatting and flooding the dungeon room with terrifying glowing liquids. My energy flowed in the sole form of rage.

He grabbed my body in anger and downed pride, but trickfully I cut one of its fingers again and did tricky jump to its head, where my adrenaline boils at its highest limit, stabbed and jammed its eye in a rush of adrenaline. It shook its head violently in dominating royal lights, but I managed to remove his eye successfully, throwing out greenish, freakily shaking eye which shined a deep anger inside. As he roars in pain for the last time, I pierced his gigantic heart. deep inside I shattered its glory and domination, produced calm, peaceful dim teal light from it shards. I tore it and made the creature kneeled down to its shameful death- as a dominator, dominated by a lesser being.

And I won. A chaotic mix of colors: dropping blue of sadness, blazing red of rage, dull brown of the tire, sharp gray of pain, and dense black of fear all filled my body, I reacted in this emotional overload.. All were unleashed! I was crazy, my head was spinning in blurry fantasy.

Just as I rest with my trusty sword, in pain and tire, I heard something..

A hiss.

A fuzzy ignition of blazing methane and sulfur running on its veins started in shock. I looked at my back in surprise, but it was too late.

The bang was heard and welcomed my death. Its powerful explosion pierced through my body as I lifelessly thrown high into the dark air, and down against the wet, floor of carnage. My brain was very shocked- my nerves can't react, the shock overloaded my mind.

Slowly I felt dense, black thing surrounded my body. My ears were engulfed in its silence, nothing was heard. Quickly my pain flew out from my body, my view slipped into the deep void. I was fading into the nothingness. The Void.

The "End".

 _ **To be continued..**_

 **AN: It will be continued! That " The End" above is just a twist..**

 **Thanks, -Enchourex.**


	2. Episode 2: The Meaning

**AN: The conversations here are in italic, because of the universe talks in thoughts.**

I felt nothing. It was like being a dust suspended in the light air. following the wind, travelling the desert. I found nothing. I was nothing.

The nothingness was me.

Inside or outside, I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I felt nothing. The silence clearly filled out the script of my life. I lost my code. My program. But, deeply I could sense the faintest of words, running inside my mind. They were blowing up and drifting down, pulsating brightly and fading slowly. They weren't me, but they were a part of me. I was a part of them.

Great presences were there, inside of me. I could feel them.

 _"I see this player."_

 _"He is unique. He can read our minds."_

 _"He can't see us clearly, but surely he's special. He played well. He's done everything nicely."_

 _"But he hasn't really started his journey, right?"_

 _"Yeah. He's just about to start. We'll make him start._

 _"Tell him the story."_

 _"Once upon a time, there was a player. That was you, the player."_

 _"He dreamed above the clouds. Chasing away the dark, becoming rays of light._

 _"He dreamed deep under the crust. Melting and lurking in the dark, hiding treasures."_

 _"He dreamed deeply, fading away to lightless dimension. Ghosts were his friends."_

 _"He jumped from dream to dream, hope to hope, endlessly."_

 _"Until we got him out from the dark, into this long story."_

 _"And the player was written in DNA, running programs, building minds."_

" _The player thought that this universe is 0s and 1s, on and off, push and pull, atoms and molecules, energy and force."_

 _"And we. We are the universe. We are everything, we are nothing. We're you, we're everything that isn't you. We are the infinity, we are the eternity. The world changes. We do not change."_

 _"You. You are the creation. You are the builder. You are the destroyer. Hunter. Farmer. The knight, and the witch. You're a part of us. You are love."_

 _"And the universe loves you. We send the light to see you. We put the dark to remind you."_

 _"Sometimes you feel living in a world of winter, where the black sun is covered by frost. Storms covered the clouds, but your little fire in your heart never dies."_

 _"Sometimes you feel dying in a blazing world, where the oceans are lava. Flames engulfed molten rocks, burning hopes. But the death is temporary- you are alive. You are the life."_

Slowly, my feelings faded back to me. I felt the happiness, the kindness of this universe. My body wasn't there though. I still couldn't see nor move.

 _"Now you're the spectator. See this big world through our eyes."_

 _"Feel the nature. Sense our love."_

My feelings got a heavenly surge of great calmness, like a bird flying in the clean blue halcyon sky. In the heights of the sky, the bird saw the peaceful forest. The nature grew prosperous lush green trees from seeds of fantasy. On a river beside the trees, bushes of purple shades were waving and following the wind's rhythm. The bird's eyes rolled its view to the calm river, the water reflected twilights from evening's glory. Colorful iridescent dragonflies were flying around the river, celebrating nature's festive lights. Deeply I felt one thing: Peace.

 _"Feel the dark. Notice its presence, both around the world and inside your mind."_

 _"See the peaceful darkness."_

From the sky high, the joy rush gradually decreased to deep flatline. The black moon was rising, while the cloud darkened more and more. The peaceful trees the bird saw before became even bigger, creepy yet natural. Their fruits glowed harmonious red, like festival lamps in the wild. The calm river reflected longevity moonlight, glowing in peace. The dragonflies were replaced by twirling fireflies, which emitted greenfire of the Halloween. The wondrous tints of dark blue colored the night.

I was in the colorful dream of calamity. Out of shock suddenly a lightning struck the bird, sending it down to the forest floor. Inside the forest, the bird saw another wonder. Luminescent mushrooms filled in the Gaia's party. Their luminous spores danced in the fresh air, illuminated the path. The place was full of prosperity.

 _"You see? The darkness isn't as bad as you thought. Let's delve deeper."_

The bird flew, following the joyful mushroom-lit path through the lively deep forest, right through the mossy and dank big cave. Little fears seeped through the frigid cave walls, where it went deeper.

Down there, the bird saw menacing stalagmites and stalactites. They were arched and twisted, dripping waters to the hard stones. Nearby it found a small mineral lake. It was amazing. Naturally ssculptedstones stood high above the water, showing the arts of nature. The melody of waterdrops played along the bird's journey to depth.

The bird slipped through a hole which was passing bright warm lights from another cavity. Gleaming treasure was seen embedded on the old sturdy rocks. Molten rocks burned brightly above the lava. Embers flung around the warm air as the lava popped in the blaze. The warm presence deep below reminded me that even in the depth, in the darkness, you can still find love.

The bird travelled deeper, flying through the pleasant hot air and reached thermal tunnels below. Instead of terrifying, rageful magma with hellish hot air, the bird saw magma-infused stones. They charmed mother's nature, kind and protectively warm. The stalactites and stalactites had a tunnel inside them, blowing candle-warm winds into the cave. They were calm and very welcoming. The hot air pushed the bird higher and higher, up into a cavity.

 _"We haven't done yet. Now see the cold depth in another perspective."_

The bird went up into a watery hole which poured briny waters to the mineral lithes. It flapped higher, entering the water. It slowly floated and suspended mid-ocean.

 _"Watch the wonders of the deep."_

Seabed dwellers were seen munching the drops from above. Thermal vents provided warmth and unique minerals for the livings.

On its journey to the surface, It finds many things. From thick black and dense silent water, white particles drifted down to the seabed. It looked like snowfall in the cold winternight. Its presence brings up the adventure of loneliness to the depth. Up higher, the bird watched bioluminous creatures wandering in the silence. They shined on the dark, sad waters of sorrow, where only the strongest one survives.

The bird goes higher to the ocean blues, where sunken ships housed species of harmony. They swam flawlessly through the colorful reefs. From afar the bird saw a gigantic structure of blue myths. The place wasn't inhabited, but their greenish-blue ocean lanterns lived up the complex. Shards of prism and crystals made up the building, blending in the ocean, refracting sunlight.

 _"Go higher. Reach the sky."_

The bird has reached the surface. It flopped its tiny wings, going higher to the sky. Higher and higher it felt the breezing ocean wind brushed through its wings, set out the freedom. It blasted through the clouds, where it saw the glorious sky. The clouds whirled and waved passed the bird. The white sun threw lights to the bird's body, glowing with joy. Winds twirled the bird far with charm.

 _"Now, get down and see them."_

Suddenly the gravity heightened its force, forcing the bird to glide to the ground. The sky was different, it looked.. Ancient.

 _"You should know, there are things older than your mind, beyond your thought. We'll give you chance to see them."_

From the lower sky, few ancient birdlike giants were gliding in groups. Their vibe was different, there were primal spirits in them. The wild power of the nature. As the little bird drifted down, it saw the old forest- some were poisonous marshland with sporeful purple air without much life. While some were dense forest with peaceful herbivore giants and agile predators. Somewhere in the forest, a tremor occurred: a gigantic lizard, the legendary predator of all time. It was walking along the woods with pride. Its primal awesomeness was seen when the creature roars bravely.

The bird also saw warm, primordial caves with ancient lifeforms dwelling inside. They were slow, great heavyweight peaceful warm-seeker. The primordial magmatic flows filled their love for heats.

In the wide water ahead, it saw mythical creatures of the sea raising its slender long necks, enjoying the view. The sea was healthy and charming, with gigantic inhabitants lurking in the reflective clear blue water.

Suddenly the bird fell lifelessly to its deep, long dream of life.

 _"We think that's enough. Now we've to say goodbye. There are many more worlds to be explored, and stories to be told. Whenever you feel stuck, remember us. Everything is on your body. Know that."_

 _"Hey, you forgot to give him a body."_

 _"Oh yeah. From the billion billion billion atoms of your body, scattered on grasses, lakeside, undersea, pick it all, condense it all to one."_

 _"Take a breath, now. Take another. Feel air in your lungs. Let your limbs return. Yes, move your fingers. Have a body again, under gravity, in the air. Respawn in the long dream. Feel the emotions. Run your mind. There you are. Your body touching the universe again at every point, as you become one thing. As your separate parts reunite."_

 _"Read through the scrolling words on a screen at the end of a dream."_

 _"And the universe said I love you."_

 _"And the universe said you have played the game well."_

 _"And the universe said everything you need is within you._

 _"And the universe said you are stronger than you know."_

 _"And the universe said you are the daylight."_

 _"And the universe said you are the night."_

 _"And the universe said the darkness you fight is within you."_

 _"And the universe said the light you seek is within you."_

 _"And the universe said you are not alone."_

 _"And the universe said you are not separate from every other thing."_

 _"And the universe said you are the universe tasting itself, talking to itself, reading its own code."_

 _"and the universe said I love you because you are love."_

 _"And the game was over and the player woke up from the dream. And the player began a new dream. And the player dreamed again, dreamed better. And the player was the universe. And the player was love."_

 _"You are the player."_

 _"Wake up."_

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **AN: I was struggling to get more ideas, but they did come from unexpected sources!**

 **-Thanks, Enchourex.**


End file.
